La Hija del Mal
by Lady Kagamine
Summary: La hija del mal, una víctima más. Engaños y venganzas se posaron sobre los hombros de aquellos gemelos, quienes pagaban por los pecados de su padre, el rey Gakupo. La reina Anne no era tan buena como todos creían y Riliane no era tan mala como todos pensaban. Y la sirvienta, Lily, está dispuesta a contarnos la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Sumary: La hija del mal, una víctima más. Engaños y venganzas se posarlo sobre los hombros de aquellos gemelos, quienes pagaban por los pecados de su padre, el rey Gakupo. La reina Anne no era tan buena como todos creían y Riliane no era tan mala como todos pensaban. Y la sirvienta, Lily, está dispuesta a contarnos la historia.

Aviso: La misma historia de Daughter of Evil, sólo que con un pasado distinto y quizás un final distinto.

* * *

—¡Tú, maldito perro lujurioso! ¡Son tus hijos, maldito depravado!

Gritos por aquí y por allá.

—¡E-Eso no es cierto...!

Revelaciones por todas partes.

—¡Tienen las marcas de nacimiento Kamui! Has caído tan bajo, Gakupo...

Ellos no entendían nada. Sólo se limitaban a llorar y a estar junto a su progenitora, Lilith Cattleya, o Lily para los amigos. Aunque la hermosa mujer no estaba lejos de llorar como sus hijos.

—Me has sido infiel, Gakupo—gruñó la reina en tono amenazador sin prestar atención en los niños—. Más te vale arreglarlo antes de que de una orden de castrarte.

—Hazlos pasar por tus hijos, querida.

—Jamás. Y si lo hiciera, sólo sería la niña. Y desaste de la sirvienta.

—Sí, amor...

.

.

.

_"El pecado original de Eva fue dividido en siete pecados por sus hijos, Hansel y Gretel. Nosotros somos las almas desgraciadas, destinados a encontrarlos, para convertirnos en los pecadores mortales. Odienos, se lo permito. Aunque todos moriremos por pecadores."_

* * *

Los murmullos frecuentes no se hacían esperar en aquella prisión. Los presos cautivos se movían de lado a lado de manera desesperada, y no era para menos, no sabían que sucedía en las calles. La revuelta se escuchaba hasta el último calabozo subterráneo existente, y era bastante obvio cuando los guardias fueron asesinados por campesinos enardecidos.

Los sucios cabellos rubios de una joven se balanceaban de lado a lado por el viento que entraba por una de las aberturas. Sus ojos, apagados y tristes, admiraban los suelos sucios como sí fueran un completo enigma. Estaba preocupada, eso era obvio. La manera en la que su labio inferior temblaba daba a notar la inseguridad que invadía en su pecho.

El dolor llegaba a su pecho como apuñaladas llenas de veneno y dolor. Ella sabía muy bien lo que sucedía. Allí, en aquel reino de la inhumanidad, había una rebelión. Sólo que aquella rebelión iba hacia la persona equivocada, porque ella más que nadie sabía de lo que sus hijos eran capaces, y la pequeña Riliane era más una marioneta que una tirana.

Su confianza jamás cayó en Alberth Dorean, el consejero real y jefe de los guardias. Siempre vio en sus ojos la ambición y las ansias de poder. Lloró silenciosamente, tratando de secar sus múltiples lágrimas con el vestido blanco raído. Ella debía cuidar de sus hijos, y ahora habían caído en manos equivocadas. Por eso eran gemelos destinados a un final trágico. A menos de que ella, la dulce pero valiente Lilith, decidiera lo contrario.

* * *

Prólogo ~ Soberbia ~ No todo es lo que parece

* * *

Las telas amarillas decoraban elegantemente el salón de aquel castillo. La servidumbre iba de allá para acá con sus platos de comida exuberantes, los pasteles y postes, las flores y demás. Mientras tanto, una princesa admiraba todo con una sonrisa infantil y emocionada, a pesar de sus trece años, casi catorce en pocas horas. Poseía unos cabellos largos rubios, casi siempre atados en un moño, ojos del color del lapislázuli, piel lechosa y facciones delicadas. Ella era conocida como Riliane Lucifen D'Autriche, aunque sus más cercanos amigos le llamaban Lirio, aunque ella no comprendía muy bien el significado.

Esa flor era digna de su admiración. Así que, aprovechando de las floristerías del Reino Verde, Elphegort, ordenó que todo fuera decorado con hermosos lirios. Todo era tan hermoso que parecía una utopía, la cual era dañada por la cara de mala gana de Alberth Dorean, su consejero y guardia real. Un gota bajó por su cuello involuntariamente.

—¿Sucede algo, señor?—preguntó sarcásticamente, mientras que el hombre repasaba unas invitaciones a su derecha. Le dirigió una mirada de desgano y suspiró.

—Repasaba sus invitaciones, princesa. Y no estoy de acuerdo con invitar a la princesa Miki—masculló el hombre con un arrastrar de palabras—. Su reino es bastante pobre y no nos favorecerá en nada.

La princesa se acercó a un decorado de lirios, tomando un par con una ligera sonrisa.

—Oh, héroe. La princesa Miki es una buena persona, amable, atenta, un poco torpe, pero es muy cariñosa. El simple hecho de agradarme la hace una invitada de honor.—sonrió.

Alberth hizo una mueca mientras se cruzaba de brazos, arrugando algunas cartas de doble mano. Rodó los ojos con molestia, ¿Por qué él y la princesa nunca estaban de acuerdo en algo? Era tan idiota.

—No me parece. Debería decirle que la fiesta se canceló o...

—Basta—rugió la princesa, cambiando su sonrisa por un rostro firme y molesto—. Las órdenes las doy yo y la princesa Miki está invitada—dijo eso último, cambiando su mueca por una sonrisa—. Deberías dejar de amargarte, vivir la vida, ser feliz.

Dio una vuelta llena de alegría y, dejando uno de los lirios en el cabello del guardia, se alejó de allí, dejando al hombre con la palabra en la boca mientras se retiraba la flor.

—Maldita idiota.

* * *

La joven princesa daba vueltas por doquier, feliz del simple hecho de que ese día era su ansiado cumpleaños, y por fin tenía la edad suficiente para tener un sirviente personal. No quería un sirviente, tan sólo quería a alguien que apaciguara su soledad. Porque como ella decía; era tan solitaria como el sol.

Acomodó sus cabellos algo mareada por el sinfín de vueltas que había dado alrededor de los pasillos, haciendo sonreír a cualquier sirviente que le mirara. Cuando recuperó el aliento se fue a saltos hacia la cocina, donde estaba Mariam Futapie decorando su pastel. Ella misma había pedido que Madame Futapie se encargara del pastel. El que la quisiera como una madre era una razón primordial.

Casi haciendo caer a Nayro, uno de los hijos de Mariam, entró a la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, encontrándose con la figura de Mariam y su largo cabello gris suelto de una manera delicada. A pesar de ser mayor sabía cómo conservar su belleza.

—¡Bueno días, Madame!—saludó la princesa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Para su mala suerte su corona se cayó al suelo.

Mariam soltó una risita y siguió decorando el pastel amarillo, y colocando lirios de pasta.

—Buenos días, princesa. ¿Cómo se encuentra?—preguntó educadamente mientras que Ney, su hija, y Chartetto, la joven de cabellos rojos, entraban a la cocina.

—Perfectamente.—chilló la pequeña.

Dando otro salto —los cuales se estaban haciendo frecuentes— se acercó a Ney, quién cargaba unas bandejas de comida, y dio una vuelta con ella.

—¡P-Princesa! Cuidado...—murmuró balanceándose con la comida.

Chartetto, riendo, se sentó en la mesa, apoyando su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos. Tenía una sonrisa algo torpe plantada en el rostro mientras que sacudía sus tirabuzones pelirrojos de lado a lado con emoción.

Riliane, curiosa, se sentó junto a ella, ignorando a Ney Futapie que trataba de no dejar las bandejas caer. Mariam estaba ocupada como prestarles atención.

—¿Por qué estas tan feliz?—preguntó la rubia con una sonrisilla cómplice.

Chartetto se sonrojó violentamente, pegando un salto por el susto.

—¡Eh~! Ah... Pues... Etto... Es que...—titubeó—. ¡Llegará un nuevo sirviente! Y según Guma es bastante guapo y caballeroso y...

No pudo hablar más ya que volvió al mundo de sus ensoñaciones. Riliane rió divertida, y dejando el lirio que le quedaba en sus manos en el tirabuzón de la chica, salió de allí, haciendo caer por fin a Ney.

* * *

Sip. Estoy obsesionada con EC, pero es que es... ¡Genial! Ala, amo esta saga. He leído muchos fics sobre la hija del mal, y sólo tres me han convencido. Uno que no sigue todo al pie de la letra, pero es muy bueno. Uno que es AU en el que Riliane y Alexiel se odian pero terminan casándose. Y uno bastante nuevo donde Riliane es la sirvienta y Len el príncipe. Así que decidí crear mi historia propia a ver qué tal me iba.

La historia en sí tendrá mucha diferencias con el manga (menos muertes, sin una Ney y Chartetto traidoras, etc.) Incluyendo que no estoy haciendo mucho uso de los espejos de Lucifenia (aquí Riliane es mala por Alberth y la reina Anne, que como se habrán dado cuenta, no es su madre).

Quería pedirles ayuda en algo: ¿Desean un final feliz donde Allen no muera o uno triste? Digo; sin el final triste pierde la esencia, pero con un final triste todos nos quedamos laic: T.T Matemos a Mar.

Otra cosa; me he tardado mucho en actualizar porque estaba castigada (seeeeh ;-;). Mi madre me pilló viendo el live action de Madness of Miss Venomania, la versión de Luka! y pues... Creyó que veía porno de lesbianas 9.9 Sufro.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino a Yamaha, Crypton y su respectiva empresa. La saga del mal tampoco, sino a Mothy o Akuno-P, a quién amamos por crear esta maravillosa saga.

—

"La manzana prohibida del pecado, convirtiéndonos en seres malignos. Almas en pena, almas desgraciadas, destinadas a sucumbir ante él."

.

.

.

—

Lirios y rosas ~ Reencuentro con el pasado ~ Detrás de el espejo

—

Las olas rebeldes golpeteaban las piedras, grandes de por sí, de una manera tranquilizante a pesar de la fuerza con que lo hacían. En el joven rostro se asomaba una brillante y nostálgica sonrisa, realzando la belleza de este. Tanto tiempo sin pisar esas playas secretas, en las cuales de pequeño jugaba con vehemencia, entre risas y saltos, con su pequeña hermana gemela. ¿Qué sería de ella? Era una de las dudas que lo abordaba sin cesar.

Soltó un leve suspiro, casi entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras que sus manos se volvían puños. Las tristes imágenes que se asomaban en su cabeza le causaban tanto dolor que era casi imposible de soportar. El simple hecho de escuchar la chillona voz de su hermana gritando su nombre era una causa para soltarse a llorar como un niño pequeño que tenía miedo de la oscuridad.

—E-Es hora de volver...—masculló en un siseo, casi con rabia por los pocos minutos que había logrado obtener para estar allí.

Esa era una playa secreta para los herederos Kamui. El pesar que allí sólo podían estar los descendientes de esa honorable familia era algo digno de orgullo, sin embargo, sólo le traía tristeza.

Tomó la botella que tenía en su bolso y la admiró con los ojos cristalinos. Respiraba agitadamente, tratando que las lágrimas no salieran, y le daba vueltas a la botella que tenía un pergamino dentro de ella. Suspirando de nuevo, la lanzó al mar, haciendo que las olas se la llevaran. Le recordaba tanto al día en el que jamás volvió a saber de su hermana, porque a pesar de no haber sido criados como hermanos, ella era su familia.

Allen Avaddonia, antes Alexiel Lucifen, sonrió de nuevo y salió de ese lugar.

—

La princesa, con un semblante más serio que el anterior, se sentó con gracia en el trono de oro y felpudos de color rojos. Cabizbaja, jugaba con sus dedos. Era la hora de escuchar a los plebeyos, y faltaban horas para su cumpleaños, así que no veía ningún problema. El único era que odiaba ese momento. No porque odiaba a los plebeyos y sus pedidos, pero sí lo que según Alberth debía hacer. Era un suplicio.

Mientras se relamía los labios observó la hilera de figuras que se acercaban hacia ella. Gente que apenas podía vestir adecuadamente, con la piel sucia y grasosa, además de un semblante triste y rencoroso. Hizo una mueca mientras tomaba uno de los lirios del jarrón junto a ella y Alberth se posiciona a a su lado.

El primero en pasar fue un hombre que pedía más tierras ya que las suyas estaban secas y no eran lo suficiente para poder plantar, incluyendo que su numerosa familia sobrevivía de eso. Se mordió el labio mientras el hombre le miraba en búsqueda de misericordia. Dirigió una mirada rauda a Alberth, quién asintió desviando la mirada.

—Estas loco si crees que te daré más tierras—se burló, tratando de que su voz no temblara—. Apañate con las que tienes, y sino, vete.

Le dio una vuelta más al lirio mientras que los guardias se llevaban al hombre que no le faltaba mucho para echarse a llorar.

—Odio esto—le susurró a Alberth mientras pasaba una anciana—, ¿No podemos darle unas simples tierras y ya?

El hombre le miró con asombro.

—¿Está loca, con todo mi respeto? A su madre no le agradaría que su hija hiciera eso. Haga lo que le digo y todo irá bien.

Suspiró y siguió escuchando las plegarias de la anciana. Al parecer su hijo menor había enfermado de la gripe de Rosalía, la razón por la cual su padre, el rey Gakupo VI, había muerto. Hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Su padre fue una buena persona, con lo poco que lograba recordar, y el hecho de escuchar la palabra Rosalía le rompía el corazón.

—Y-Yo...—miró a Alberth por un momento— no puedo hacer nada. Lo siento.

Ignorando la larga fila de plebeyos, se levantó rápidamente, y dejando el lirio en el trono, salió de allí con una mueca plantada en su rostro.

—

«La mujer de cabellos rubios hasta las caderas dio una vuelta, quedando a espaldas al hombre de cabellos púrpura. Con las lágrimas amenazando por salir, tomó su pequeño bolso, perdida en sus pensamientos. La tristeza y la soledad hacían acto de presencia de una manera dolorosa, casi como una punzada en el corazón. Se secó una lágrima pasajera y respiró profundo, tratando de no llorar más.

—¿P-Por qué, Gakupo? Dijiste que...—tragó en seco—, dijiste que me amabas.

El hombre suspiró, casi llorando igual con ella. Se acercó un poco con millones de pensamientos revoloteando por su cabeza. ¿Debía hacerlo? Él era el rey después de todo, no Anne, y si ella deseaba irse no se lo impediría. Pero su orgullo era demasiado grande.

—Es por Anne, Lily. Lo sabes—masculló con asco—. Son mis hijos, y me preocupo por ellos, al igual que por ti.

La joven, sorprendida, volvió a dar la vuelta, encontrándose con el rostro de su amado.

—Me encargaré de que no te falte nada...»

Cuán equivocado estaba. Seis meses después de su muerte, Lilith Cattleya yacía en los calabozos por traición a la reina, algo que no fue público por supuesto. Pero ella sólo deseaba poder estar con sus hijos. Quizás aquella botella que lanzó al mar se lo concedería.

—

—Él es su nuevo sirviente, princesa.

La princesa admiró el rostro del muchacho joven que estaba frente a ella. Ese rostro era familiar, y se parecía mucho a ella, pero decidió no darle importancia y sonreír como sí la vida se le fuera en ello. Se acercó a Asahina, una de sus guardias personales, y dio un asentimiento de cabeza, dándole a entender que se podía retirar. La mujer de cortos cabellos crema salió de la habitación sin rechistar, dejando a los dos solos.

—Allen Avaddonia, princesa.—se presentó el joven, arrodillándose.

La princesa, alegre, se sonrojó cuando Allen Avaddonia plantó un beso en su mano.

—Un gusto, Allen Avaddonia.—dijo la princesa haciendo una leve reverencia.

A él siempre le habían enseñado que la princesa era un monstruo, una rosa malvada, cruel e inhumana sin corazón ni sentimientos. Pero ahora que la veía, parecía más un lirio salvaje, tierno, y a pesar de todo necesitado de protección. Era un ángel. Un ángel que el protegería con toda su vida.

—

¡Lu li la l...! Bien, ya. Me alegró mucho haber tenido un comentario tan rápido aunque cuando releí el capítulo me dije: ¿Qué mierda escribí? Pero al rato me gustó. Aquí mostré a una Riliane más... Calmada que en el anterior capítulo, quizás porque aquí es donde se muestra que es la marioneta de la mayoría de las personas de ese castillo. También está la aparición de Allen. El siguiente capítulo será el baile, creo. Aunque tengo una idea por allí...

Espero que no les moleste que los capítulos sean tan cortos, es sólo que estoy tratando que no me suceda lo mismo que con Rebelarse, atreverse, estar furioso, con el cual me demoro siglos antes de terminar un capítulo (son difíciles ;-;).

Cami y Delfi -Locuras: ¡Wuolas! Gracias por ser mi primer comentario ^w^. Yo también pido los finales tristes, aunque depende según la trama. Lily sufrió mucho y Riliane también. Creo que aquí doy a notar que no todo es lo que parece. Espero que el fic te siga gustando, sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino a Yamaha, Crypton y su respectiva empresa. La saga del mal tampoco, sino a Mothy o Akuno-P, a quién amamos por crear esta maravillosa saga.

* * *

"Bienvenidos. Admiren la epitome del pecado, donde como marionetas sin alma, nos mostramos como demonios malignos. Odienos, se lo permito. Pero todos moriremos por pecadores."

.

.

.

La mujer, con su porte elegante, se acercó al hombre.

—La veo muy tranquila para ser un día fúnebre.—susurró el hombre, más para sí mismo que como un dato.

La reina sonrió un poco.

—Amo a mi esposo, pero se lo merecía, además de que estaba esperando por este momento.

Las cejas del hombre se alzaron con curiosidad. La luna reflejaba sus rostros como un aura brillante, casi de manera angelical. Si tan sólo no fuera por la sonrisa maligna que adornaba el hermoso y malévolo rostro de aquella mujer.

—¿A qué se refiere?—preguntó el guardia y consejero real.

Las comisuras de los labios de la reina se alzaron.

—Que Lilith irá a prisión. Y el niño será asesinado... Ya veré qué hago con Riliane.

El hombre asintió como si fuese una orden y se alejó de allí, dejando a la reina sola, divagando en sus pensamiento.

* * *

Injuria ~ Lunacy ~ Tic-tac

* * *

Las manecillas del reloj se detuvieron por completo. En su estado de conmoción, soltó un chillido de emoción. Sonrió más calmada, y levantándose de la cama, caminó hacia la puerta silenciosamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, princesa.—sonrió su acompañante, Allen, desde la silla cerca del balcón.

Había jurado que estaba dormido. Abrió su boca con sorpresa, para después volver a sonreír enternecida como antes. Era la hora. Ya no se sentía más como una niña pequeña y frágil.

—G-Gracias, Allen Avaddonia.—agradeció con una leve reverencia.

Dio una media vuelta dispuesta a salir con tranquilidad, pero la voz de su ahora sirviente le interrumpió.

—¿Desea que busque su vestido, princesa?

Negó energéticamente sin voltearse.

—¡No! Digo, no... Todavía no—negó jugando con sus dedos—. Saldré un rato. Después le aviso.

* * *

Bajó las largas escaleras de caracol, casi a trompicones mientras intentaba colocarse las botas. Su vestido se había quedado en el suelo cerca de los jardines, así que no habría problema por si alguien curioso se daba cuenta. Aún había tiempo para disfrutar antes del baile.

Mientras bajaba, se encontró con el salón y maldijo no haber encontrado la salida trasera. Pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando observó el decorado de la fiesta lleno de rosas rojas por todas partes. Una gota de sudor bajó por su cuello mientras que le salía un tic nervioso en la ceja.

Alberth se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se contuvo para no darle una patada en el orto. Respiró, y lo observó impasible.

—¿Le gusta, princesa?—preguntó el consejero, intentando no soltarse a reír al ver el rostro de la niña, casi sin fijarse en sus ropas.

—¿Q-Q-Qu... Qué diablos... E-es esto?

El hombre fijó su vista en el pantalón y las botas de la muchacha con una mueca en su rostro.

—Podría preguntar lo mismo—masculló—. La reina ordenó las rosas.

La pequeña, a pesar de su altura, tomó al hombre por el cuello de la camisa con su labio temblando, encolerizada. Aunque se veía tierna con ese enojo gracias a su diminuto tamaño.

—Más te vale que en dos horas haya lirios por todo el castillo, o yo personalmente me encargaré de que tu cabeza esté entre la guillotina frente a todo el pueblo—gruñó con rabia—. ¡Yo soy la princesa y hago lo que quiero!

Aquello último lo gritó más para todos los presentes que para Alberth. Frunciendo sus labios en una línea recta, salió de allí con la misma calma con la que había llegado. Su destino eran los establos.

Ya lejos del castillo, comenzó a correr rumbo a donde estaba su caballo Josephine, quién bufaba algo hambrienta. Tomó una zanahoria del saco y sé la tendió a la yegua, quién la mordió con gracia.

—Buenos días, Josephine—saludó, acariciando la cabeza del animal.

Josephine movió la cabeza algo gustosa ante el tacto. Riliane, más alegre, acomodó la montura del caballo. Recordaba cómo hacerlo. Su padre, antes de morir, le había enseñado. Ella lo recordaba muy bien aunque tuviera unos cortos seis años en ese entonces. Sonrió levemente y montó al caballo.

Tiró de las riendas y Josephine comenzó a correr, siendo guiada por Riliane hacia el bosque. El tacto del viento golpeando su rostro con fuerza era algo que extrañaba fervientemente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, para luego correr aún más rápido. El tiempo no era algo que le importara mucho.

* * *

El cielo oscureció y los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Había llegado el rey Akyle, con sus cabellos rojos, junto a su hija, Miki. El hecho de que su esposa había muerto hace poco era digno de chismes, pero a ellos no les importaba, y llegaron con una sonrisa plantada en sus impasibles rostros. Las malas miradas no se hicieron esperar, siendo una de esas la del consejero y guardia real, Alberth Dorean.

El rey se acercó al hombre sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Él no era idiota. Sabía que no era bien bienvenido por la mayoría de las personas de ese lugar, pero no le importaba.

—Buenas noches, general.—saludó el rey del reino rojo.

El hombre, reacio a dirigirle la palabra, masculló algo intendible para los oídos de los recién llegado. La princesa estaba algo ansiosa, era fácil de notar.

—Buenas noches, rey Akyle.—respondió Alberth, inclinándose un poco, aunque no llegaba a ser una reverencia.

—¿Y-Y la princesa Riliane?—preguntó la princesa Miki con emoción en su rostro, aunque el general le miró despectivamente.

—Alistándose.

Con otra inclinación de cabeza, se alejó de allí rechinando los dientes. ¿Dónde estaba la princesa? Ni él lo sabía. Si la princesa Riliane fuera su hija ya estaría siendo castigada en la plaza de manera pública. Menuda chiquilla rebelde. Notó el rostro de la reina Anne, quién sin expresión alguna, observaba el lugar. Si se metía en problemas por culpa de aquella niñata no respondería.

Se dirigió a zancadas hacia el muchacho que vestía un traje de sirviente y sonreía junto a un hombre alto y una mujer de cortos cabellos castaños. Se notaba a leguas que eran plebeyos. Otro problemas más a solucionar. Rodó los ojos y se acercó a él.

—Tú—señaló en un gruñido al muchacho, quién se dio una vuelta mientras las miradas de, al parecer, sus familiares, se dirigían hacia él—. ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

Él muchacho pareció titubear, pero no lo demostró mucho.

—La princesa Riliane me autorizó traer familiares o conocidos.—respondió.

Su mirada se fijó en el hombre mayor que estaba junto al muchacho. Era Leonhart Avaddonia, sin lugar a dudas. Uno de los tres héroes. Rodó los ojos, de nuevo, ante tal título, y volvió a mirar al muchacho.

—Más te vale que en una hora la princesa esté aquí sana y salva—rugió—, o juro que me encargaré de que estés en el calabozo más pronfundo.

Y dando la vuelta, volvió a recibir a los invitados.

* * *

No se dio cuenta cuando Josephine levantó sus patas delanteras, haciéndole caer inmediatamente. El golpe que había recibido le impedía si quiera levantarse. Su cabeza daba vueltas dolorosamente, y su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor e incomodidad. Cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de por qué Josephine se había alterado. Junto a un árbol estaba una mofeta, pero, ¿Qué hacía una mofeta en ese bosque?

Inhaló y exhaló. Cuando tuvo fuerzas, intentó levantarse, algo que le fue imposible. Bufó con molestia por sentirse tan inútil. Ella era muy buena cabalgando, Ney se lo decía muy seguido cuando practicaba al arco y flecha encima de Josephine. ¿Por qué no había podido controlar al caballo? Cierto, estaba bastante distraída en lo familiar que le era el rostro de Allen Avaddonia, su sirviente personal.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y volvió a inhalar y exhalar, tratando de aminorar el dolor que invadía su columna vertebral. Se presionó el puente de la nariz mientras intentaba que su cabeza estuviera en orden y el mareo se esfumara. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta cuando unas manos firmes la levantaron. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar que estaba en los brazos de Allen.

—No fue difícil encontrarle después de todo.—sonrió el joven.

La muchacha, asustada por la rapidez del momento, se dejó caer, estampándole una bofetada al muchacho. Hecho del cual después se arrepintió.

—¡Allen! Lo siento... No me fijé... Y-Yo...

En el rostro de su sirviente apareció una gran sonrisa, cosa que en verdad le asustó. ¿Era un masoquista de primera o sufría de inmunidad al dolor? No tenía ni idea.

—No es tan frágil como dicen. Tiene buen brazo—rió Allen sobándose la mejilla—. Aunque creo que deberíamos volver.

Riliane se fijó en sus ropas. No se había dado cuenta; estaba asquerosamente sucia. Su camiseta antes blanca estaba llena de barro y restos de pasto, al igual que su pantalón marrón y sus botas llenas de tierra. Además de que su cabello también tenía restos de pasto. Estaba frita.

—¿Qué hora es, Allen?—preguntó educadamente con una sonrisa forzada, escondiendo el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de ella.

—Cuando salí, según el reloj, eran las seis y treinta minutos. Aunque creo que debieron pasar otros treinta minutos—meditó el joven más para sí mismo que para ella—. Y la coronación es en quince minutos...

—¿¡Qué!?—chilló la princesa—. Oh, por Levin, van a matarme...—se lamentó caminado de allá para acá con las manos tapando su rostro—. No tendré tiempo para vestirme... ¡Ese vestido es como tres tallas menos!

Allen se soltó a reír, siendo fulminado con la mirada por la princesa.

—¿De qué te ríes? ¡Me decapitarán en medio de la plaza? S-Seré el hazmerreír de toda Lucifenia, y patearán mi cabeza, y será devorada por caníbales y-y...

El sirviente tomó la mano de la princesa con delicadeza, haciendo que ella se sonrojara como un tomate.

—Tengo una hermana mayor que usa pantalones día y noche, así que creo que usted no se verá nada mal.

Titubeando, asintió.

* * *

Me he tardado, pero aquí está. Creo que aquí mostré el lado de princesita malcriada de Rin, aunque también su lado marimacho xD.

Reviews:

Cami-chan: ¡Hi! Bueno... Mis prólogos suelen ser muy confusos, lol. Pero traté de explicarlo mejor aquí ^3^ espero que te siga gustando. Y... No :c anime no hay, aunque quizás algún live action por ahí. Pero no me he dado el tiempo para mirar.i

Kamirin-chan: Lo supuse (?) he leído sus historias y son geniales. ¡Gracias por comentar. Tratare de no tardar tanto.

Hyga Mokame: ¡Joooo! Yo igual. Es tan genial... Y yo también quiero un final feliz y me ocupé de crear uno que no perdiera le esencia de la saga del mal. Ya verán. Besos.

Abarai-kun: ¡Hiiii! Ala, me pegaste un sustito cuando leí el inicio del e-mail xd. Me alegra mucho que te guste *^* amo la saga del mal. De verdad, gracias por pasarte. Nos leemos pronto.

El próximo capítulo es el baile. So... Give me a chance.


End file.
